My Dark Demon
by RejectiontheHedgie
Summary: <html><head></head>A demon free, with no memory, what will shadow's choices be? Find out in My Dark Demon!</html>
1. My Demon: Rescue

Hehe... I'm loving the fact I got a new idea for a story.. But I'm upset that the plot bunny couldn't wait! Don't throw rocks at me, I'll try to stick with just these three! . The characters will be OOC at times, but only because I'm still working on that. I really need to learn how to stay IC, but I try!

I don't own Sonic and co., cause if I did Sonadow would be canon!

* * *

><p>I was hoping to have a peaceful walk to myself. No interruptions, no Sonic wanting to race, just a walk. Of course, it's never happened before, but I never stop thinking maybe one day it'll be normal. I was walking home, and it had been a long day of racing with the blue hedgehog. I was hoping to just get home and lay down, but no such luck. I happened to be really peaceful at that time, and I thought nothing could ruin this.<p>

Until I decided to take a detour to through a field of flowers. Maria loved them. Se told me she wanted to be here more than anything before she died, but now wasn't the time for that. Mainly because up a head someone had collapsed in the field. It was a what looked like a Mobian. I knelt and shook them, but they didn't move. I groaned and turned it over, but jumped back afterwards. Laying there, unconscious in the field, was Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark.

Many questions ran through my head at this point. How was he here? How was he alive? Hadn't he been sealed again? Then I realized he didn't look so harmful in his sleep, maybe even peaceful. Either way, I couldn't just leave him there, besides, I wanted answers. So I did the worst thing possible. I picked him up and took him home. Chaos I was going to regret this...

* * *

><p>Please leave a review and tell me what you think!<p> 


	2. My Demon: Amnesia!

Thank you to the guest who reviewed the story and gave me constructive criticism! I'll try to work on that! I think I'll go through the other chapters before posting them just to be sure, but in the meantime I'll give you a chapter. ^^

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the living room when I heard a growl. I guess he was awake. I sighed, and realized somewhere in my heart I didn't want him to awaken. I shook my head and put down the book I'd been reading. I looked at the clock beside me before getting off the couch. It was five in the afternoon. As I walked up the stairs, I still couldn't believe I'd actually decided to help him. Then again, I had taken a bit of precaution in bringing him here.<p>

I walked into the room to find Mephiles the Dark strapped heavily to my bed. There were chaos restraints on his neck, arms, legs, and torso. He opened his eyes, and looked at me with a hint of.. was that.. Fear? As soon as I stepped closer, he began to struggle. Those usually narrowed acidic green eyes were wide with terror. What was he so afraid of?

"Wh-who are you?!"

I scoffed. So this is what it was about. He was playing games with me. You'd think he'd know I wasn't that stupid by now. I smirked and stepped closer. I gave him a harsh glare, and he seemed to flinch. To that I gave off shock. He almost looked... serious. "Don't play games with me. How did you escape?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

He looked taken aback. He looked around, as if searching for something, but said nothing. "What are you talking about?! I don't know you! I don't.. know me.." I nearly lost my stoic expression. That threw me off guard completely. Mephiles was a good actor, I'd give him that. I was about to lose my cool when I looked at his face. He seemed really scared?!

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"About what?!"

"You know your name!"

"If I knew I'd tell you!" He shot back. I looked at him, and he seemed to cower, as if regretting the fact he'd yelled at me. Then it hit me. He was inflicted with amnesia. I couldn't believe this. This whole time it was never an act. It seemed true because it was. He had no idea who he was. Now what was I going to do? I couldn't let him walk around. Then again, he could be faking amnesia.

So I came up with a plan. I walked over to Mephiles and unhooked his restraints. He flinched at first, but sat up slowly rubbing his wrists. Other than that he did nothing. Absolutely nothing. Except stare at me frightfully. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. He really did have amnesia. He would have been attacked me by now, Instead he's staying as far away as possible.

"Who are you? And do you know me somehow?" I looked back over to him and he flinched and looked away. What was up with him? This was a majorly different Mephiles then the one I was used to, and it freaked me out. I shook my head and started to walk away. I stopped close to the door.

"Your name is Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark." I said before walking out the door and signaling him to follow. He slowly rose from the bed and walked over cautiously. He looked around, and it was like he was a newborn. He was interested in everything, but he just looked. He didn't stray away, or touch anything. He just.. looked. "I'm Shadow. You tried to kill me once and I hate you." I said casually. My copy flinched, but nodded hesitantly.

"Why would I want to kill you?"

"How the hell should I know?" I snapped, already annoyed. I couldn't help but think of how hard it was going to be. If he ever gained his memory back I'd be in some trouble, but I could handle myself. I wouldn't hesitate to kill the demon, but it seemed like he had no intention of harming anyone or anything. I looked back to Mephiles, and he gave me a curios look, but looked away when I frowned.

**|-|/|-|\|-| _ |-|/|-|\|-|**

Ugh. Mephiles has been here for a week, and I really wish he'd get his memory back. Why? Because yesterday he knocked on my room door, and accidentally used his powers to slip under my door after I said no. That way I have a reason to kill him at least. He hasn't gained a single memory, and this nice attitude he's got now really burns my brain. He constantly follows me wherever I go as long as I'm in the house since I bound him not to go outside.

He still has a temper though. The other day I told him not to lay on my bed while I'm gone, after we argued a bit, then he put a hole through my wall, restrained me with a clone, and nearly took my head off. That was just over a bed, so what was it like when he didn't get his way? Let's just say the living room is.. no longer living. I groaned as I heard Mephiles call me from downstairs.

"What?!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Eat dry cereal!"

"I don't WANT cereal!"

"FINE! I'm on my way!" I growled and went down the stairs. He was sitting at the table, and he looked away from me like he's been doing for the past few days every time I look him in the eye. I keep thinking he's still sorry for his tantrum about the bed, but I'm starting to think that's not it. I felt him staring at me, and I couldn't take it anymore. "What?"

"Huh?"

"Why the hell are you staring at me?!" I said annoyed. This happens a lot. I feel like he purposely upsets me, but I know that's not it. His cheeks turn red and he looks away. Is he sick? Ah well, not my concern, as long as he doesn't get me sick as well. I warmed up some leftover spaghetti, and handed it to him. "Here Demon."

He smirked and took the plate. He seemed to enjoy being called that, but I didn't know why. I was still upset over the fact he still couldn't use any appliances other than the T.V, and even then he only watched horror stories. As he was eating, I silently walked back to my room. If anyone found out Mephiles was in my house, I'd be screwed. After all, how would one explain that they were taking care of an amnesiac Demon who tried to kill them once?


	3. My Demon: Encouragement

Hey guys and girls, I'm not really sure about this chapter, but hopefully it's alright.

* * *

><p>It's been a few months since I've started taking care of Mephiles, and he seems to be closer to me every time I look away. I walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, ignoring the Demon in the living room. I didn't need to eat, neither did he, but for some reason he chose to. I made breakfast and he walked in and began to eat. After a while I walked away from the kitchen, and Mephiles sat back on the couch. Well, I went upstairs just as the doorbell rang.<p>

I was coming down the stairs when I saw Mephiles opening the door. I was about to shout for him to stop but it was too late. He'd already opened the door. I watched as a shocked Sonic bared his teeth and pounced him to the floor. Mephiles was confused, but he fought back. "STOP!" I yelled, running down the stairs. I swear I felt a vein pop on my forehead, but I tried to keep calm. "What the hell are you doing here Faker?"

"Me? WHY THE HELL IS MEPHILES IN YOUR HOUSE?!" He shouted confused, he was far from calm. He was looking to from me to Mephiles then to me again. I knew this would happen at some point, and yet I still didn't have a proper explanation. He was glaring at Mephiles intensely, and for the first time, Mephiles had the look of a killer on his face. Although it was probably because he was just attacked and had no idea why.

"Who is this blue annoyance Shadow?"

Of course he'd ask. I looked at Sonic who had let his jaw drop. I still wasn't sure what to say. "Mephiles, this is the first person you tried to kill," I began, then turned to Sonic. "I haven't the slightest idea how to explain this to you Faker." Sonic looked at me and glared at Mephiles. He shot daggers from his eyes at the demon, but turned back to me.

"Why are you babying him?! And how can you not explain a killer being in your house?!" I could see Mephiles twitch at the word killer. I shook it off and told him to stop shouting. "I will NOT stop shouting, until you explain why there is a damn murder in your house!"

"He has amnesia! He doesn't even remember that!"

"That still doesn't justify bringing a murder in your home Shadow! What if he regains his memory and tries to kill you?!"

"I can handle myself, Faker! He didn't even remember his own name! And he's been here for a few months now!"

"Shadow, look at him, he could kill you right now!" I was about to snap when Mephiles did it for me. Before I knew what was going on he had a distracted Sonic against the wall, and punched him in the face. I yelled for him to stop before he could punch Sonic again, and he reluctantly withdrew. He went up the stairs and punched the wall on his way up. Damn, that will be another dent in my walls. Sonic stood there, surprised Mephiles hadn't killed him.

"I think you should go."

"Are you going to be sa-"

"I don't NEED your help or concern Faker, so just leave." I said, and he reluctantly went out the door. I sighed, thinking that it was best to check on the demon before he put a hole in my wall, since I could hear him moving around upstairs. I walked up the stairs as it quieted down, and entered my room to find Mephiles on my bed. _Not again.._ I thought to myself, but then I looked at his face. He looked distant, but sad. I walked to my bed and sat down. As soon as I sat he got up and moved to the corner. Now I was curios.

"What's wro-"

"Am I really that evil?"

"Huh?" I looked over at him, he gave me a sad look, but looked away. I could tell he was upset, but more importantly, he was upset about what Sonic had said. I sighed and looked at him intensely. "Yes," He he got a bit more depressed. "You used to be. I don't think you are anymore." He looked over to me and glared, something he hadn't done since he'd lost his memory. His acidic green eyes pried into my own ruby ones.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you have to save me?! Why couldn't you have left me there?! Apparently the world would be happier if I was dead!" He growled, unable to contain himself, he slammed the side of his fist into my wall, denting it roughly. I flinched at the sudden outburst, and didn't know what to do. I tried to think of something to say, and Mephiles looked at me. He he seemed to calm down a bit, but his eyes still held anger.

"Mephiles.. Just because you've done stuff in the past doesn't mean you have to dwell on it. We've both done horrible things," I began, speaking the truth. "But all that matters is that we've changed. Just.. Give it some time." He stared at me for a while before leaning closer to me. I didn't know what was going on, but my face felt hot and my heart started to race. I pushed him away, and he gave me a confused look. "Uh, it's l-late. I'm going to bed, so get out." Mephiles grinned for some reason and left.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R to tell me what you think!<p> 


	4. My Demon: Realization

This is as far as I got in my writing, so it will take a bit longer for future updates. Not to long, but longer than usual. ^-^

* * *

><p>I woke up in the morning and I fixed my quills. When I was ready I went down the stairs to find that Mephiles was in the kitchen. He looked me and he smirked, but I looked away as I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I walked over to the stove, and started to make his breakfast, but the heat in my cheeks didn't settle because I could feel him watching me as I worked. I gave him his plate and began to leave, but he stood quickly and grabbed my wrist. I still couldn't look at him, so I asked him if there was something he needed, but I stuttered most of the sentence. It was strange because I never stuttered, and I was curios as to why I did around the Demon holding me in place.<p>

"Thank you Shadow.." He said, putting me in utter shock. I looked at him, ignoring the burn in my cheeks, but he was already walking away. I don't know why, but I felt my heart beat fast all of a sudden, and I wanted to tell him I'd do it any time. I left, knowing he was referring to what I'd said to him the night before. As I lay on my bed, my mind wandered and landed on Mephiles. I was so confused about the demon. I wasn't sure if I even hated him anymore. Sure it would have been easy if he was the old Mephiles, but this new one. It just didn't seem right to hate him. I hate how this is all centered around him. I sighed. I should stay away from him for a bit.

**|-|/|-|\|-| _ |-|/|-|\|-|**

I've been avoiding Mephiles for a week now, and I'm sure he's upset about it. I just don't know how else to cope, so I guess I'll stay away a bit longer. I'm trying my hardest to figure out my problems, but it's no use. I can't seem to find a solution. Mephiles always gives me an irritated look when I walk away, but I think I saw a bit of hurt after a while, but why does that affect me? I hate not having answers. I had just returned home from shopping, but as soon as I entered the door Mephiles forced me against the wall.

He looked really mad, and I was just a tad worried when he started getting closer to me. I felt heat rise to my face, but I held my composure. Mephiles looked like he was about to rip my head off, or worse. He growled in irritation, and looked back at me. "I like you Shadow.." He said, but before I could respond he pressed a kiss on my lips. His muzzle was cool against my warm one, but I soon found myself pushing him off, red gracing my muzzle. "Y-you.." But I didn't finish, instead I walked out of the door to the house and stormed away, unable to see the hurt in his eyes.

**|-|/|-|\|-| _ |-|/|-|\|-|**

My mind was racing a mile a minute, and my face was on fire. I could still feel his lips on mine, but when I thought about I couldn't stop acting weird, so I tried to put it out of my mind. I was angry, but something else was bothering me. For a moment back there, I found myself.. kissing back?! Did I actually enjoy that?! Mephiles had tried to kill me once, so there's no way right? But I hadn't resisted much... Do I.. actually like that demon?! Impossible! I hate him! But then how do I explain taking care of him..? And why I get nervous around him..? That's when it hit me.

I was in love with Mephiles the Dark.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short, but I wasn't sure how to connect the different parts, so I apologize if it seems rushed! And as always R&amp;R!<p> 


	5. My Demon: Confrontation

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>I was on my way home, so I decided to take the long way back. I had to pass by a few alleys, so I stopped to take a long cut around. I was glad I got the answers to my questions, but it wasn't the solution I was expecting. My ear twitched as someone was approaching me. I glanced behind me to find Sonic getting closer. I turned to face him and he gave me his usual smirk, but it seemed something was bothering him. I arched an eyebrow and waited for him to speak.<p>

"..."

"What do you need, Faker?"

"Shadow, are you sure about having Mephiles at your house?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I really didn't want to make a scene, so I took a deep breath and turned to fully face him. I couldn't exactly tell how I felt about the demon because if I did he'd go into hysteria. Though I didn't wan to have this conversation period, I guess it was going to happen someday, so I needed to think of something. "Look, I really don't have time for th-"

"I care about you Shadow."

"I know I- What?" I stood in utter shock. He cared about me? How so? And why did it seem like everything was happening today? I hated this.

"Shadow I.. I like you.. I love you.." Sonic said before giving me a hug. I immediately pushed him off and turned to walk away. Sonic called for me, but I only half heard him. I stopped after a bit of distance, but I kept silent until I knew what to say.

"Sorry Sonic, but I can't."

And with that I left for home, unaware of what Sonic had planned. Now I had more than a lot to think about. I had made it inside my home easily since Mephiles was asleep, but I went to bed easy enough.

**|-|/|-|\|-| _ |-|/|-|\|-|**

I awoke that night to a knock on my door. I guess the demon was a rough sleeper, but I answered it none the less. To my surprise it was Sonic, but before I could say anything a cloth was forced over my muzzle. I tried to struggle, but after a few seconds everything went black. What a day.

**|-|/|-|\|-| _ |-|/|-|\|-|**

I open my eyes, but the first thing I'm hit with is an headache. I try to reach for my head, but my hands were restrained. I'm finally gaining some feeling, and I get reminded that I was actually brought here by my kidnapper. Soon enough the blue pest strolls in with a sympathetic look on his face. "Untie me Sonic."

"Can't. Not until you're mine."

"In your dreams Faker, now untie me." I growl. He looked really hurt, but I couldn't give a crap in this situation. My legs are strapped down as well, so I couldn't do anything as he approached me. I start to struggle a bit more, but it's no use. God I hate it when I'm powerless. "Sonic, if you don't untie me I'll kill you when I get free."

"You mean **if** you get free." He said before kissing me. My first instinct was me biting his lip as hard as I could. I immediately tasted blood and he drew back in pain. He growled lowly, and glared at me. I smirked and glared back. As if I would willing let myself be controlled. But in this situation there wasn't much I could do to defend myself. I was going to say something, but Sonic cut me off. "Can't you see I'm only worried about you?! It's dangerous to let Mephiles live!"

"At this point you seem more of a danger to me than anyone!" I snarled. "How do you even know that?! Are you, the hero, saying it's better to let someone die? I thought, 'Everyone deserves a second chance'? Or was that all nonsense to save your own ass? Mephiles hasn't done anything wrong yet!"

"Yet! What if he's just playing games?! Then what?"

"Then I guess I'll have to live with that! It's my choice not yours anyway!" I could have sworn I saw him flinch just now. He looked like he was really upset. Damn, what now? He looked at me with a sad expression. I know why. He noticed, didn't he? A single tear slipped from his eye, but he said nothing. My ear twitched, but I paid no attention, because Sonic began to untie me. I rubbed my wrists and looked at him, but his head was down.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"..."

"Well?

"I..." I heard a gasp short distance away and turned to find Mephiles with an over the top enraged face. Before I knew it he had Sonic in a choke hold against the wall. I yelled for him to stop but he ignored me. I could hear Sonic struggling for air, so I did the only thing I could think of. I slapped him. "If you kill anyone.. I'll never forgive you..!" I growled.

"But he-"

"That doesn't matter! If you care about me so much you'll listen to me!" I said, which seemed to get his attention. He had already let go of Sonic, but now he is focused on me. I began to leave, and he followed me.

* * *

><p>Sorry, but the story is going to finish earlier than expected. I have ideas for another, but I need to finish one of my stories first. Sorry, and always R&amp;R~<p> 


End file.
